robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Orbinaut
The Orbinaut is a recurring model of Badnik in the Sonic the Hedgehog video games. Supposedly modelled on a sea-urchin, this Badnik sub-series typically appears as a metallic ball with eyes and four spiky mace-balls gravitating around it. There are two particular variants of the Orbinaut, Unidasu and Uni Uni, which can be told apart by their colour scheme. The Uni Uni is green with yellow mace-balls that always rotate around it, preventing Sonic from attacking it. The Unidasu is blue with red mace-balls, though when it detects an enemy it turns red and starts launching its mace-balls as projectiles. Game appearances Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) Unidasu: The Unidasu appears in the Labyrinth Zone, usually in underwater sections. It will hover around slowly until Sonic approaches, at which point it will turn angry and start throwing its mace-balls in a straight line towards Sonic. Avoiding the spike-balls can be tricky as these enemies are often encountered in narrow spaces where there is insufficient space to jump or duck. When the Unidasu has fired all four of its spike-balls, it will be left defenceless and Sonic can destroy it easily. Uni Uni: Appearing in the Star Light Zone', '''the Uni Uni slowly moves in one direction and always keeps its mace-balls circling around it. As such, Sonic cannot attack it without getting hurt himself, unless he has an Invincibility power-up. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 A new Orbinaut variant appears in the Launch Base Zone in Sonic the Hedgehog 3. This model is gunmetal grey all over and keeps its four spike-balls surrounding its body like the Uni Uni model. This version, however, only moves when the player moves. When the player is still, the Orbinaut remains motionless; but when the player is running, the Orbinaut will hover towards them with its spike-balls rotating rapidly around it. For Tails (and Knuckles if playing Sonic 3 & Knuckles), it is virtually impossible to attack the Orbinaut without also taking damage. Sonic, on the other hand, possesses an Insta-Shield ability which he can perform mid-jump that slightly extends his attack range, giving him a better chance at bypassing the mace-balls and hitting the Orbinaut's body. Sonic Adventure In Sonic Adventure, the Unidasu model of Orbinaut makes a return, this time known as E-15 Unidus or Spiky Spinner. Its appearance has been modified since previous games; its body is now black with more details such as visible seams and bolts, and there are four pointed extensions on the body which, presumably, keep its mace-balls rotating around its body. The Unidus can be encountered in various stages by several of the playable characters. As with its 2D appearances, it rotates its spike-balls around its body (though this time in a horizontal pattern). When the player approaches it, it will either launch all of its mace-balls in the player's direction or scatter them around. The mace-balls explode after hitting the player or any scenery and the Unidus will float around defenceless from that point on. Sonic Adventure 2 The Unidus returns in Sonic Adventure 2, this time under the new serial number of E-32. Their appearance is the same from Sonic Adventure, but rather than launching their spike-balls at their targets, they instead keep them gravitating around their bodies. If the player gets close enough, the Unidus will spread its mace-balls outward further and draw them back toward itself. Unidus' are only encountered in the Hero Side stages Hidden Base (as Tails) and Death Chamber (as Knuckles). Since he is piloting his Cyclone mech, Tails doesn't have to go near the Unidus to attack it as he can target it with his missile launcher. His targeting laser will also lock onto the Unidus' mace-balls which will not be affected by the following homing missiles. Knuckles can defeat a Unidus with any of his attacks if he can avoid the Unidus' mace-balls. Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I Both the classic Unidasu and Uni Uni models return with slightly upgraded designs, but their behaviour is largely the same as it was in Sonic the Hedgehog (1991). The Unidasu, instead of being blue and turning red when Sonic approaches, is now constantly red. Its attack strategy is exactly the same as it was in Sonic 1. The Uni Uni, however, behaves slightly differently. Rather than keep its spike-balls in constant proximity to its body, it will spread them out when Sonic gets close, increasing its attack range. This strategy also leaves the Uni Uni vulnerable as there is a large-enough gap between the spike-balls for Sonic to jump through and attack. Sonic Lost World Uni Uni: '''In the 2.5D side scrolling sections in the Wii U version, Uni Unis usually hover back and forth in one place while their spike-balls orbit them laterally. These Badniks usually come together in stacks to create huge enemy walls. Exclusively in the Wii U version, they drop their spike-balls in a rain when the player approaches them. However, this leaves them defenseless against attacks. During the main 3D sections in Wii U version and throughout the Nintendo 3DS version, Uni Unis' spiked balls orbit them horizontally. They will also move towards Sonic when he gets close to them. In the Nintendo 3DS version, Uni Unis usually appear individually or in groups with different Badniks, but they do not drop their spiked balls like in the Wii U version. The player is best advised to attack the Uni Unis from above without touching their spiked balls. '''Unidasu: In the 2.5D side scrolling sections, Unidasus hover around while their spike-balls orbit them laterally. They are here often stacked with Uni Unis to create huge enemy walls. In the 3D sections of the game, their spikes orbit them horizontally instead. When noticing Sonic, their spiked balls freeze in their position and are launched laterally at the player one by one rather fast. In the Nintendo 3DS version of the game, Unidasus appears only in the 3D sections in Sky Road Zone 2. Unlike the Wii U version, Unidasus never fire their spike-balls or turn red when spotting the player, and instead however around with their spike-balls (much like the Uni Unis). The player has to avoid hitting their spike-balls by targeting their body from above. Other appearances Sonic the Comic In the Sonic the Comic series published by Fleetway Editions, the Orbinauts are a part of Dr. Robotnik's Badnik army and are among the first generation of Badniks the doctor produced. Depending on the artist, the Orbinauts' design or colouration would be slightly different between each issue. Archie Comics In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, the Orbinauts were among the first generation of Badniks produced by Dr. Robotnik. Over time though, the Orbinauts were rendered obsolete by more advanced robots and got decommissioned. Following the events of Worlds Collide, the Orbinauts' history became nearly identical to that of their game counterparts. Variants * Gohla * Star Pointer * Flamer * Tubinaut Category:Video Game Robots Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Eggman Machines Category:War Machines Category:Badniks